The present invention relates to a hose-like cover or fitting for electrical cables, tubes, or the like.
Covers and fittings of the type to which this invention pertains are used, for example, to cover joints, splices, terminators, fittings of any kind, and connecting elements for interconnecting different tubular parts, cables, branch connectors, and so forth. The invention has been developed particularly as a covering fitting to be used for cable splicings and similar constructions; but it has wider uses. Take the case of a connection between two long cables. A hose-like fitting for the completed connection, for example, must be slipped onto one of the cables before connecting is even begun. That simple step can easily be forgotten. Moreover, such a short, hose-like fitting can be provided and used only pursuant to the initial installation. At a later time, the need may arise that the connection to be repaired. A new cover cannot be provided unless the repair entails a complete physical disconnection.
In order to obviate this drawback, fittings have been developed which are comprised of a shrinkable hose being split along an axial line, to permit lateral placement upon the part or parts and joint to be covered (See U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,366). The fitting is subsequently closed along the line of the split. This closure is effected, as per a known method, by means of a metal rail element which is slid upon longitudinal projections of the hose (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,455,336). The rail must, indeed, sit very firmly on these projections; quite likely, the rail may dig into hose material and notch it when the rail is slipped on. Since, e.g., the fitting is subsequently heat-shrunk, these notches readily serve as the beginning of cracks which, of course, damage or even destroy the fitting.
Aside from the foregoing, it was found that this method of covering results in a rather wide, lateral extension on account of the rail; this is not always desirable or even tolerable.